


Sanatory: Revelations

by GothLady



Series: Sanatory Series [2]
Category: Naruto, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Hotels, Psychological Horror
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Algum tempo se passou desde que estivemos naquele inferno. Perdemos nossos amigos e as pessoas mais queridas por nós, mas nossa esperada volta à normalidade ainda era um sonho distante. Por mais que seguíssemos em frente e tentássemos esquecer o passado, mais ele nos atormentava. Primeiro eram os sonhos, mas um sumiço nos levou de volta a este lugar, mas desta vez ele estava diferente, mais perigoso, mais cruel, mais frio e mais impiedoso. A antiga pergunta resurgiu em minha mente: o que aconteceu com o Sanatório de Willow Hill? Eu não imaginava que a resposta seria tão sinistra quanto os acontecimentos e que para consegui-la, eu teria que desvendar todo um passado.Continuação de Sanatory. Antes de ler precisa ler a primeira parte: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133937História também postada no Nyah.
Relationships: Alessa Gillespie & Kin Tsuchi, Sai & Shin (Naruto), Sai/Kin Tsuchi, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Sanatory Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de começar a ler, por favor leia Sanatory ou não vai entender nada. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133937

Eu estava em um dos corredores do Hotel Dasdon, construído em cima do Sanatório de Willow Hill. De repente chamas surgiram a minha frente. Tentei voltar, mas o caminho estava bloqueado por chamas. Sombras eram vistas através das labaredas. Olhei para frente e vi Sakura agonizando em meio às chamas. Ela se voltou para mim e se levantou vagarosamente. Seu rosto exibia um sorriso cínico e sádico.

\- Por que eu tive que morrer e você viver? Era você quem deveria ter morrido.

Ela deu um urro e avançou em mim.

\- Ah! Foi só um sonho. – Acordei ofegante e sentei na cama.

Para quem não me conhece, meu nome é Sai, tenho 20 anos e faço design gráfico. Há quatro anos eu fui passar as férias num hotel assombrado com um grupo da minha antiga sala e por muita sorte e ajuda de um fantasma eu consegui sobreviver, mas ainda tem muita coisa que eu ainda não entendi.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Ino não estava lá. Começamos a namorar depois que nos recuperamos do choque que vimos e vivemos durante a nossa estada no Hotel Dasdon, construído em cima do Sanatório de Willow Hill. Fui até o banheiro e a encontrei debruçada na pia. Ela estava com uma curta camisola roxa e com o cabelo solto.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, teve outro pesadelo. – Indaguei.  
\- Tive.

De uns tempos para cá nós e os outros sobreviventes estamos tendo pesadelos com nossos amigos. Pelo menos eles só tinham com nossos amigos, já eu tinha com eles, sombras, incêndios, monstros e morte.

Ainda eram três horas da manhã, mas estávamos sem sono. Resolvi tentar a voltar a dormir, mas não deu muito certo. Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos via a imagem de um deles agonizando ou do hotel pegando fogo.

Assim que amanheceu, nós fomos para nossas aulas. Como de costume, nos encontrávamos com os outros no intervalo e falávamos sobre nossos pesadelos cada vez mais frequentes, mas dessa vez Hinata não foi, o que era estranho. Fomos até a casa dela e encontramos um bilhete dizendo que se quiséssemos vê-la, teríamos que voltar ao hotel Dasdon para uma reunião de amigos.

\- Isso é loucura! Por que alguém iria querer que a gente voltasse lá?! – Exclamou Temari.  
\- Talvez a sua amiga fantasma queira nos rever. – Pain insinuou para mim.  
\- Em primeiro lugar: ela não é minha amiga, é simpatizante e ela deixou isso bem claro; e segundo: não acho que tenha sido ela que tenha escrito isso.  
\- Como pode ter certeza? – Perguntou Sasori.  
\- Porque se tivesse sido ela, Hinata não teria desaparecido.

Depois de muito discutirmos, nós decidimos voltar para o hotel. Dessa vez eu ia preparado. Ainda tinha a arma que Kin me jogou e alguns cartuchos. Desde nossa estada no Hotel Daston, eu tinha praticado tiro e melhorado a minha mira.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu e Ino não fizemos amor, pois estávamos preocupados com Hinata, mas diferente dela, eu tinha perguntas que nunca foram respondidas e agora fervilhavam mais do que nunca na minha cabeça. Como Kiba revivia? Por que tinham cães naquele hotel, se eles não eram permitidos? Quem era Alessa? Como ela tinha interferido no ritual e me salvado? Como Kin morreu? Que mistério ronda o Sanatório de Willow Hill? O que aconteceu naquele incêndio?


	2. Chapter 2

Estávamos no carro de volta ao hotel. Dessa vez tínhamos levado armas para o caso de ficarmos trancados com aquelas criaturas. Estava tudo bem até vermos uma sombra no meio da estrada e Pain virar o carro bruscamente. Sorte que o carro não capotou ou estaríamos perdidos. Quando voltamos os olhos para a estrada, não vimos ninguém, mas quando olhamos pelo retrovisor, vimos uma mensagem dizendo: mantenham distância.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira! – Grunhiu Pain.

Seguimos até o hotel. Ele estava da mesma maneira que o encontramos quando viemos passar férias aqui.

\- Vamos encontrar logo Hinata e irmos embora. – Disse Shikamaru.

Mal ele terminou a frase e a porta fechou bruscamente. Tentamos abri-la, mas estava trancada. Fomos atacados por um demônio alado, mas o matamos rapidamente. Decidimos nos separar e procurar Hinata. Eu fui sozinho para ninguém me atrapalhar.

Cheguei ao quarto 301. Era incrível que não tinha mudado nada. Vi dois cadernos em cima da cama. Um deles era o meu antigo caderno de desenhos que eu tinha esquecido aqui, o outro era o da Kin.

\- Sai? – Eu me virei para a porta do banheiro e lá estava a dona da voz.  
\- Olá Kin. Faz muito tempo, não?  
\- O que faz aqui?! Era para você ter ido embora e nunca mais voltado!  
\- Hinata sumiu e eu e os outros sobreviventes viemos atrás dela.  
\- E o que te faz pensar que ela esteja aqui?  
\- Vimos um bilhete no apartamento dela dizendo para virmos aqui. Alguns acham que você escreveu, mas eu não acho isso possível.  
\- Estou morta, mas não louca. Para que eu pediria para voltarem aqui?!  
\- Eu não sei, mas não foi você que apareceu na estrada e mandou uma mensagem para a gente sair?  
\- Não fui eu e mesmo assim vieram até aqui?! Vocês são idiotas ou o que?!

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ouvi gritos vindo do andar de baixo. Eu corri para ver o que era, mas fui atacado por uma enfermeira com o rosto deformado. Por sorte foi um corte de raspão. Pequei a pistola e atirei contra ela. Kin tinha saído apressada do quarto e ido para outra direção. Desci as escadas e não encontrei ninguém. Andei de vagar, mas outra enfermeira apareceu e eu acabei com ela.

\- Sai, há quanto tempo! – Essa voz.  
\- Sakura? Mas você está...  
\- Morta? Claro que estou e tudo isso é culpa sua!  
\- Minha culpa?  
\- Era para você ter morrido naquele ritual e não eu!   
Sua aparência se desfigurou, apareceram áreas do corpo queimadas, outras eram apenas carne e ela também tinha sangue e um sorriso macabro no rosto. Como se não fosse o bastante, ela começou a pegar fogo. Ela avançou para cima de mim, mas eu desviei, então ela jogou uma bola de fogo na minha direção e por pouco eu não viro churrasco. 

Eu vi que ela não iria parar até que eu estivesse morto. Não tinha alternativa. 

\- Desculpe, Sakura.

Pequei a arma e dei alguns tiros nela, a matando, de novo. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Fui atacado por uma integrante do nosso antigo grupo que veio para esse mesmo hotel a 4 anos atrás! Andei a procura dos outros sobreviventes para contar o que tinha acontecido.

Eu andava pelos corredores à procura dos outros sem parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido, mas um zumbido irritante, que eu não sabia dizer de onde vinha, afastou meus pensamentos. Cada vez mais o zumbido aumentava. Olhei para trás e vi duas abelhas enormes. Não foi difícil matá-las, mas depois apareceu uma sombra e aí então foi que eu gelei. Era Shino com o corpo cheio de insetos e em alguns lugares dava para ver até o osso.

\- Shino?! O que aconteceu com você?! O que este lugar fez com você?!  
\- Não, o que você fez comigo?! – Confesso que fiquei bastante surpreso.  
\- Mas eu não fiz nada contigo.  
\- Você devia ter morrido naquele ritual.

Baratas enormes apareceram e tentaram me atacar, mas eu consegui matá-las. Fui atacado por tás, mas, por pouco, consegui desviar, ganhando apenas um arranhão no braço. Quando eu vi, era uma abelha gigante com um ferrão pontiagudo com meu sangue pingando dele. Atirei na abelha e segurei o ferimento, que começou a arder.

Mais insetos apareceram e eu tive que matá-los e, para variar, a minha munição estava acabando. Percebi que eles atacavam somente a mim e ignoravam Shino, que possuía um sorriso macabro no rosto. foi então que percebi! Era Shino quem estava controlando os insetos! Eu já estava mal por ter atirado em Sakura e iria ficar pior ainda agora.

\- Desculpa, Shino.

Com um tiro certeiro, eu matei Shino, ou o que sobrou dele. Ao matá-lo, os insetos morreram instantaneamente e um cheiro podre emanava de seus corpos que se decompunham em grande velocidade. Vomitei, mas não por que era fraco. Eu tinha visto dois dos meus antigos companheiros reviverem como monstros e os matei. A culpa pesava em mim, talvez eu devesse ter morrido no ritual.

Parei de vomitar, pois não devia ter mais nada no estômago. O corte no meu braço ardia e minha visão estava começando a ficar turva. Não conseguia me mover, tanto que caí no chão. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas antes de fechá-las completamente, eu tinha visto uma menina que aparentava ter 14 anos de idade, cabelos castanhos escuros e vestia um vestido azul. Depois disso, tudo eram trevas.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei um pouco zonzo com tudo aquilo. Não parecia que eu estava mais no hotel, parecia um hospital. Ele era bem movimentado, mas ninguém me olhava. Um médico passou correndo por mim e me atravessou.

\- Que estranho.  
\- Doutor! – Gritou uma enfermeira. – A paciente sumiu!  
\- Não se preocupe, vamos encontrá-la. – Disse um médico. – Quem sumiu?  
\- Alessa Gillespie. – Me surpreendi quando ele falou esse nome. É fato que já ouvi falar no nome Alessa antes, mas isso foi há tanto tempo e só foi o primeiro nome. Será que é a mesma Alessa?  
\- Outra vez?! Ela não deve estar longe! Procure-a em todos os cantos!

De alguma forma o hospital foi virando névoa e não passava de uma lembrança translúcida. Acordei de repente e comecei a tossir sangue, mas não era nada muito grave. Elevei a mão até o corte e senti a textura de um pano cobrindo-o. Tinha mais perguntas em minha mente.

O local estava deserto agora, não tinha nenhum resquício do que tinha acontecido ali. Decidi ir para a sala de arquivo procurar pela ficha de Alessa Gillespie. Esse nome martelava em minha cabeça e eu sentia que estava no caminho certo.

A sala de arquivo ficava abaixo do saguão, na parte do sanatório que não foi modificada. Revirei o local de cima a baixo, mas não achei nada falando de Alessa Gillespie, nem mesmo uma ficha, o que achei estranho. Tudo o que consegui achar foi munição.

\- Vejam quem voltou. – Essa voz sarcástica eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.  
\- Hidan. – Me virei para encará-lo. Agora ele tinha uma foice.  
\- Até agora eu não entendi porque um merda como você mereceu viver e eu mereci morrer, mas eu vou resolver isso agora!

Ele pegou a foice e tentou me acertar com ela, mas eu pulei para cima de uma das mesas e consegui me esquivar a tempo. A sala era pequena cheia de mesas e armários, se eu vacilar, com certeza irei morrer. Dessa vez a foice veio em sentido horizontal, eu tive que escorregar para o chão bem a tempo de ver a lâmina fria passar diante dos meus olhos, por um instante me senti em Matrix.

\- Olhe só para você, fugindo da morte como o merda que você é.  
\- Eu não escolhi viver, simplesmente decidiram que não era para eu morrer.  
\- Quem decidiu? A puta da tua amiga fantasma? Se ela não tivesse interferido, porra nenhuma aconteceria!

Eu não falei nada. Se Kin não tivesse interferido... Espere um pouco. Não foi Kin que interferiu, ela mesma tinha me dito que convenceu Alessa a interferir, mas ela não interferiu diretamente, foi Alessa que impediu que eu morresse e não Kin. Quem diabos é Alessa afinal?! E qual a relação dela com Kin?

Hidan voltou a agitar a foice no ar e por pouco escapei, conseguindo apenas um pequeno corte no rosto. Peguei a pistola e sem pensar em mais nada, atirei. O corpo de Hidan caiu para trás, liberando a minha passagem.

Saí da sala de arquivo e me deparei com uma porta aberta entrei na sala e vi um negócio no chão. Era uma pena vermelha em um recipiente de vidro. Estava perto de uma caixa caída escrito Phoenix Down. Por um instante me senti como se estivesse num videogame que misturava terror com fantasia. Não há explicação para ter um artigo de Final Fantasy aqui, ainda mais uma caixa disso. Ainda no chão, encontrei um recipiente com um estranho líquido vermelho. Guardei-o juntamente com o vidrinho.

Olhei o interior da caixa, mas estava vazia. Fui explorar a sala. Ao que parecia, era a sala em que os médicos guardavam suas coisas. Não encontrei nada além de mais munição e a porta da sala do diretor. Na sala do diretor tinha o arquivo dos funcionários. Talvez algum dos médicos cuidasse de Alessa. Procurei nas fichas e nada. Não é possível!

\- Ora, ora, ora. Vejam só quem voltou.  
\- Kiba?! Mas você está... – Me virei para ele e conclui meu pensamento. Ele agora era meio humano e meio cachorro sem pele.  
\- Morto? Pois é, dessa vez eu estou mesmo, já que acabou o estoque de Phoenix Down.  
\- Então era assim que você revivia! E não nos contou para que não revivêssemos os outros.  
\- Na verdade, era alguém que me revivia. Eu só descobri o Phoenix Down depois de morto, quando o estoque acabou. Sabe o que isso significa? Que eu não vou poder voltar e apreciar o mundo fora desse lugar como você.

Ele avançou em mim, me jogou contra a parede, escorreguei da parede para o chão e ele ficou em cima de mim me prensando contra a parede e o chão. Para completar, minha arma tinha caído no chão e estava longe. Gritei de dor quando ele enfiou suas garras afiadas em meu braço bom (já que o outro estava um pouco debilitado devido à luta com Shino).

\- Agora será diferente. Você ficará aqui comigo e com os outros que morreram aqui. – Seu rosto estava mais feroz e seu olhar sedento pela minha morte. Ele enterrou ainda mais suas garras em minha carne.  
\- AAAAH!  
\- Antes eu quero que você sinta o sofrimento que passamos quando fomos deixados aqui. – Ele enterrou ainda mais.

Minha mão livre tateava em busca de alguma coisa, mas minhas esperanças de sair dali eram nulas. Tudo o que eu queria era acabar com a dor em meu braço. Alcancei um pequeno objeto cortante e o cravei no pescoço de Kiba. Ele urrou de dor e me soltou. Cambaleei até a minha pistola e a peguei com o braço bom, mas Kiba se jogou para cima de mim de novo, mas dessa vez não deixei a arma escapar dos meus dedos. Coloquei o cano dela perto da cabeça de Kiba e puxei o gatilho.

A cabeça dele estourou e eu estava livre dele, mas não me aguentava em pé. Meu braço estava todo ensanguentado e minha visão estava ficando turva de novo. Tudo tinha se tornado trevas novamente.

Acordei e olhei ao meu redor para ver onde estava. Eu estava na sala dos médicos, mas ela estava intacta, como no dia de seu funcionamento. Eu não sentia mais dor. Eu vi dois médicos com a caixa de Phoenix Down.

\- O que é isto? – Perguntou um deles.  
\- Isto é Phoenix Down. Veio direto de Silent Hill para o tratamento de uma paciente.  
\- Alessa Gillespie?  
\- Não fale esse nome em voz alta! Quanto menos gente souber dessa garota, melhor para nós.  
\- Desculpe, mas como essas penas vão ajudar no sofrimento de Alessa e no nascimento de Samael?  
\- Seu idiota! A gente a faz sofrer até a morte e depois usamos essas coisas para trazê-la à vida e começar tudo de novo! Assim nosso deus se alimentará cada vez mais de seu sofrimento e nascerá mais forte do que o normal.

Se antes eu já estava confuso, agora eu não tinha palavras para descrever minha confusão. Precisava de respostas, mas alguma coisa em meu íntimo me dizia que eu ia me arrepender caso as conseguisse. Mesmo assim, eu preciso de respostas! Há muita coisa por trás disso que eu não compreendo.

A imagem se dissolveu e tudo ficou negro de novo. Acordei de volta a realidade. Meu braço estava devidamente enfaixado e tinha munição perto de mim, mas nenhum sinal do corpo de Kiba. É estranho. Toda vez que acho que morri, tenho sonhos estranhos e acordo com os ferimentos devidamente cuidados. Esses sonhos me revelam coisas que não sei se são reais ou simplesmente alucinações causadas por este lugar.

Me levantei, peguei a munição, conferi se a Phoenix Down estava comigo e me encaminhei para a porta. Mal saí e uma enfermeira quase meteu a faca no meu pescoço, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um corte. Matei aquela praga e segui caminho. Vi uma garotinha de aproximadamente 14 anos de cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos azuis e usando um vestido azul escuro, que mais parecia um uniforme escolar.

O que uma garota como essa estava fazendo aqui? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ela saiu correndo. Eu fui atrás, mesmo com os dois braços doendo, quase sem energia para correr e morrendo de cansaço.


	4. Chapter 4

Quanto mais eu corria atrás da garota, mais eu adentrava na parte do antigo sanatório. Às vezes encontrava cães e às vezes enfermeiras, mas nada que uns tiros não resolvam. Quando eu achava que tinha perdido a garota, eu tinha um leve deslumbre de seu vestido e continuava minha busca. Eu tive a ligeira impressão de que estava sendo guiado.

Parei em uma esquina e olhei para os dois lados. Um deles era um beco sem saída e o outro levava a um corredor. Andei pelo corredor, mas dessa vez não tive nenhum vislumbre da garota que perseguia. O corredor era longo e por incrível que pareça, eu não fui atacado por nenhuma criatura. Vi uma porta no final do corredor e Kin estava diante dela. Diminuí o passo e percebi que ela falava alguma coisa para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta.

\- Parece que as coisas vão acabar em fogo de novo. É sempre a mesma coisa quando alguém sai daqui. Se ao menos pudéssemos dar um fim a tudo isso... Alessa, eu nunca me envolvi tanto desde que esse pesadelo começou, mas há um rapaz cujo me intriga e eu não sei o que fazer.

Alessa? Então era ela que estava atrás daquela porta? Minha curiosidade aumentou, tinha tantas perguntas em mente e uma vontade imensa de abrir aquela porta, mas Kin me notou, o sangue começou a brotar de seu peito, sujando sua camisola branca, e dos cantos de seus olhos e de sua boca.

\- O que você faz aqui?! – Sua voz aumentou de maneira sobrenatural que me fez saltar para trás de medo. – Já não bastava ter voltado a este lugar e você vem até aqui!  
\- C-Calma... – Tentei dizer.  
\- CALMA?! Você tem noção de onde está?! – Ela pegou o eu braço com força e eu soltei um gemido de dor. – O que aconteceu com seus braços?!  
\- Kin, me deixe explicar...  
\- Nada disso!

Ela me arrastou pelo braço por aonde eu vim. Como um fantasma que atravessa paredes está segurando meu braço e me arrastando, eu não sei. A única coisa que me importo de saber agora é da onde ela tirou tamanha força que estava quase esmagando meu braço e arrastando por corredores e escadas sem que eu pudesse dar um passo. Quando dei por mim, ela tinha largado meu braço e estávamos na recepção do hotel.

\- Você poderia ter sido mais gentil. – Resmunguei massageando o braço dolorido.  
\- Você poderia ter sido menos idiota! O que te deu para ir até lá embaixo?!  
\- Desculpa por não saber quem é Alessa e o que está acontecendo!  
\- Seu idiota! Isso só vai complicar a sua situação!  
\- Olhem só, briga de casal. – Eram Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon e Ukon que seguravam suas cabeças. Kin pegou minha arma e os matou com tiros certeiros.  
\- Você é louca?!  
\- Louca para retornar a este local e não conseguir matar meus amigos, ah sim, sou muito louca!  
\- Dá para parar de gritar comigo e me ajudar dessa vez?!  
\- Eu estou fazendo de tudo para te ajudar! Você não entende?! Dessa vez não é através de um círculo em chamas que vocês poderão sair, há outros meios! Quanto mais você avança para descobrir o que aconteceu aqui, mais difícil será a sua saída e a dos outros!  
\- Viemos procurar Hinata e não vamos sair sem ela.  
\- Esqueça-a! Se eu te contar o que aconteceu com ela, aí é que você nunca mais sai daqui!  
\- Por que está tão ansiosa para me ver longe daqui?  
\- Porque eu não aguento mais ver isso! É sempre a mesma coisa! Um bando de idiotas entra e morre em agonia, mas se um grupo sobreviver, um integrante some e o grupo volta para cá para encontrar a morte. É uma maldição que não acaba mais!

Enquanto ela falava, notei que o sangue que saía dos olhos dela começava a molhar o chão. Só então eu percebi. Aquilo que escorria dos olhos dela não era sangue, eram lágrimas e a camisola de hospital dela estava ensopada de sangue, mas eu não sabia por que, talvez tenha sido da maneira como ela morreu. Só então eu percebi que ainda não sabia como ela tinha morrido. Eu a abracei e para a minha surpresa, o fantasma retribuiu o abraço e enterrou o rosto na minha camisa.

\- Sinto muito por te dar trabalho. – Eu disse.  
\- Tudo bem.  
\- Só poderia me explicar algumas coisas?  
\- Se não for nada relacionado à Alessa, posso sim.

Nos separamos e eu sentei no sofa. Contei para ela sobre as visões que eu tive, a Phoenix Down que encontrei junto com o estranho líquido vermelho, como meus machucados foram tratados e sobre a garotinha que persegui.

\- PORRA ALESSA! – Ela esbravejou e meus olhos se arregalaram.  
\- Eu disse alguma coisa que não devia?  
\- Não, você fez muito bem em me dizer. Vou resolver algumas coisas e volto para te ver, mas por enquanto só posso te dizer duas coisas: primeira; as visões que você teve são lembranças do sanatório, coisas que aconteceram nele e que você tem acesso.  
\- Mas por que eu?  
\- Porque o sanatório mostra suas lembranças às pessoas sacrificadas naquele ritual que vocês fizeram pra saírem daqui. Como você sobreviveu ao sacrifício, as lembranças são suas por direito. – Ótimo, só me faltava essa! Estou sendo perseguido por lembranças de um sanatório amaldiçoado.  
\- E a segunda coisa?  
\- Alguém ressuscitava seu amigo para acabar com o estoque de Phoenix Down.  
\- Mas por que alguém iria querer acabar com o estoque?  
\- Já te respondo, mas agora te aconselho a descansar. Você está horrível.

Ela sumiu. Enquanto isso, eu fui para o único lugar em que poderia descansar sem correr o risco de ser atacado e morto: o quarto 301. Quando eu chego lá, o que vejo? Todo mundo intacto esparramado pelo lugar enquanto eu estou parecendo que saí da guerra.

\- Sai! Você está vivo! – Ino correu e me abraçou. – Você está horrível!  
\- Vocês ainda estão inteiros?! – Disse surpreso. – Onde está Hinata?  
\- Não pudemos procurá-la. – O QUE?! E ainda tem a cara de pau cheia de brincos de me dizer isso, Pain?!  
\- Tivemos que vir para cá porque era o único lugar seguro. – Não diga, Deidara!  
\- Nossos amigos viraram monstros. Não tivemos coragem para machucá-los. – Disse Temari.  
\- Sai, você está bem? – Perguntou Ino.  
\- Se eu estou bem?! Eu fui atacado por alguns dos nossos amigos, enfermeiras desfiguradas e cães, quase perdi meus braços, quase morri duas vezes, to todo fudido, fui arrastado por um fantasma, briguei com ele e chego aqui e vejo todo mundo intacto porque ninguém quis atirar nos monstros e se escondeu aqui e ainda pergunta se eu estou bem?!

As caras deles foram ao chão. Eu não era muito de demonstrar sentimentos e muito menos dar um ataque como o que eu acabei de dar, mas PORRA! Eu PRECISAVA desabafar! Me joguei na cama para ver se conseguia descansar um pouco enquanto Kin não voltava. Estava tão cansado que apaguei.

Acordei alguns minutos depois. O quarto 301 estava diferente, ao invés de um quarto de hospital, ele parecia mais um quarto de sanatório e não tinha aquela aura de antes. Ouvi o baque da porta se fechando.

\- Essa foi por pouco.  
\- Se eles descobrirem que estou aqui, você está ferrada.  
\- Alessa, eu já disse que não vou deixar com que ninguém mais te faça mal.

Rapidamente eu olhei em direção a porta. Eu vi Kin, que parecia ter uns 13 anos, e a garota com quem ela estava. Eu gelei. A garota era a mesma que eu persegui na parte antiga do sanatório, mas ela não devia ter mais de 7 anos e estava com queimaduras pelo corpo. Então essa era Alessa?! Mas por que ela estava com essas queimaduras de 3º grau? Como ela chegou até aqui com queimaduras como essas?!

\- Você vai ter problemas.  
\- Veremos. Rápido!

Kin botou Alessa, com os movimentos totalmente debilitados devido às queimaduras, debaixo da cama de modo que ficasse totalmente escondida. Um médico entrou no quarto. Ele vasculhou o banheiro.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa, doutor? – Disse Kin fingindo inocência.  
\- Nada que te interesse. Por um acaso, você viu uma criança andando por aqui?  
\- Claro que eu vejo crianças passarem por aqui, afinal, elas passam por este corredor para chegar à ala infantil.

O médico refletiu por um instante e pareceu considerar a resposta. Ele saiu apressado do quarto. Depois que Kin se certificou de que estava tudo bem, ela fechou a porta, se ajoelhou debaixo da cama e levantou o lençol.

\- Como é fácil enganar esses médicos.  
\- Também com uma visão dessas. – Eu não entendi o que Alessa quis dizer com isso.  
\- Eu preciso dela para sobreviver, afinal, nunca se sabe se um deles vai te arrastar no meio da noite ou te matar enquanto dorme.  
\- Isso sempre acontece?  
\- Sempre.  
\- Não vou deixar que isso aconteça com você.  
\- Eu já estou acostumada. E depois, Alessa, o que você pode fazer?  
\- Posso usar meus poderes. Me ajude a fazer o selo de Metatron debaixo da cama, depois eu aplicarei meus poderes nele para não deixar que ninguém com intenções ruins entre aqui.  
\- Selo de Metatron?  
\- Sim. Isso vai impedir que o demônio que carrego tenha influência aqui, que espíritos malignos entrem e, com ajuda dos meus poderes, pessoas que tenham más intenções entrem nesse quarto. Só peço que me ajude.  
\- Esse demônio está cada vez mais forte, não é mesmo?  
\- Não graças a você. Eu prefiro morrer a deixá-lo nascer.  
\- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer este selo.

A cama começou a levitar, então eu saltei para o chão sem entender nada. Elas fizeram uma espécie de selo um tanto quanto estranho: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_bhQIcvy1hbU/S6owfK4Xw5I/AAAAAAAAAWM/rX9TcYeuozI/s1600/Metraton.jpg

Foi então que tudo, ou quase tudo, se encaixou! Alessa disse que portava um demônio. Pela conversa que eu ouvi no flashback anterior, esse demônio se chamava Samael e para ele nascer, era preciso com que ele se alimentasse do sofrimento de Alessa. Quanto mais ela sofresse, mais forte ele ficaria. O Phoenix Down era para o caso de Alessa morresse. Ele seria usado para revivê-la só para que os médicos lhe infligissem mais sofrimento. Alessa preferia morrer a deixar Samael nascer. Kin era amiga dela. E o quarto 301 era o único lugar seguro porque o selo de Metatron estava debaixo da cama! 

Apesar disso, ainda tinha perguntas pendentes em minha mente e tenho certeza de que Kin sabe as respostas.


	5. Chapter 5

Acordei com uma gritaria dos infernos. Quando vi, Pain, Konan, Shikamaru e Temari estavam semi nus, com alguns cortes e Kin estava com um machado enorme e, para variar, sangue.

\- Que porra é essa?! – Falei surpreso.  
\- Sua amiga fantasma quer nos matar! – Berrou Temari.  
\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer, NADA DE PUTARIA NO MEU QUARTO!

Todos foram para um canto e se encolheram. Eu meio que já estava acostumado com o temperamento dela. Levantei da cama para ficar frente a frente com ela, mas confesso que o tamanho do machado me assustava.

\- Larga isso, Kin.  
\- Me obrigue.  
\- Sai, vem para cá antes que ela te faça em pedaços! – Gritou Ino.  
\- Fazê-lo em pedaços?! Esses dois praticamente namoram! – Disse Pain.

Eu só vi o machado voar na direção de Pain e, por pouco, não acertá-lo. Só cortou uma parte do cabelo dele.

\- Precisamos conversar, mas não aqui. Tem gente demais.  
\- Onde você sugere?  
\- Me encontre no pátio.

Depois disso, ela atravessou a parede com o machado e se foi. Eu me encaminhei para a porta, mas fui impedido pelos gritos de Ino.

\- O que ela tem que eu não tenho?!  
\- Você acha mesmo que nós temos alguma coisa?  
\- É difícil dizer, vocês estão sempre juntos!  
\- Não é verdade.  
\- Ela só fala com você e te ajuda!  
\- Não dessa vez. Eu tive que fazer tudo praticamente sozinho e ainda levei bronca.  
\- E agora você vai atrás dela.  
\- Mas é claro. Dessa vez a saída não é tão simples assim.  
\- Se você sair por essa porta, não volte a olhar na minha cara. Nunca mais!

Pensei um pouco e saí. Sério, aquele ambiente de intrigas e desconfiança estava me irritando. Cães e enfermeiras apareciam e eu dava um jeito naquelas pragas. Fui até o pátio e encontrei Kin, sem nenhuma gota de sangue e sem o machado.

\- Demorou.  
\- Tive alguns problemas. Achei que quem tivesse más intenções não poderia entrar naquele quarto, pelo que eu vi em uma lembrança do sanatório.  
\- Não queria matar ninguém, só assustar para que parassem de sacanagem no meu quarto.  
\- E conseguiu. Traumatizou um grupo, acabou com o cabelo de um cara e fez todo mundo se voltar contra você.  
\- É melhor assim.  
\- Então aquela garotinha que persegui era a Alessa.  
\- Não era a Alessa, era uma projeção que a própria Alessa criou se imaginando como ela seria se não estivesse em seu estado atual. E você não a perseguiu, ela que te guiou.  
\- E por quê?  
\- Alessa acredita que você pode acabar com a maldição.  
\- Por que eu? – Por que justamente eu?!  
\- Bem, você matou algumas pessoas de seu antigo grupo e ainda não enlouqueceu, sem falar que ela acha que somos...  
\- Próximos? – Por que todo mundo pensa que somos próximos?! – É, o pessoal ainda vivo também acha isso. Por que não há informações sobre Alessa neste lugar?  
\- Alessa não é daqui. Ela veio do Alchemilla Hospital em Silent Hill. Ela estava fugindo de um destino terrível e...  
\- Você resolveu ajudá-la. Por quê?  
\- Éramos isoladas dos outros pacientes por motivos parecidos. Não foi difícil aceitarmos uma a outra.  
\- Motivos parecidos?  
\- Quando eu era criança, eu descobri que podia ver o que aconteceria no futuro, mas tinha um grande problema: minhas visões só mostravam tragédia e morte. Eu via tudo de ruim que iria acontecer e isso apavorava as pessoas ao meu redor. Quando eu fiz 5 anos, meus pais me jogaram neste lugar. Era mais fácil assim do que conviver com uma filha... Diferente.  
\- Por isso seu caderno de desenhos está cheio de tragédia. – Disse me recordando de quando vi o caderno de desenhos dela pela primeira vez, há 4 anos atrás.  
\- Sim. Desenhar foi a única forma que encontrei de me isolar do mundo e amenizar o que eu sentia. – Sua voz soava melancólica. – Um dia, quando eu tinha 13, eu voltava para o meu quarto depois de uma sessão de choque quando vi a chegada de um paciente que foi transferido do Alchemilla Hospital. Junto com ele, veio uma garota carbonizada, mas viva. Os médicos salvaram aquela garota.  
\- Mas como?! Como alguém que estava...?!  
\- Aquela garota se chamava Alessa Gillespie. Durante seu tratamento contra queimaduras, médicos e mais médicos surtaram. Foi então que eu invadi o quarto em que ela estava e vi. Tudo naquele quarto estava levitando e rodando, foi então que percebi que Alessa tinha poderes psíquicos.  
\- E você não ficou assustada? – Sério, se fosse comigo, eu já teria cagado nas calças.  
\- Pelo contrario, fiquei feliz de não ser a única estranha naquele sanatório. Eu a visitava sempre até o dia em que ela se recuperou parcialmente. Alessa era mais que uma amiga, ela era minha irmã.   
\- Entendo. Eu também tive alguém que considerava meu irmão.  
\- Mesmo?  
\- Sim. Diferente de você, eu nunca conheci meus pais. Vivi a minha vida toda em um orfanato, mas eu era introvertido, tímido e a única coisa que eu fazia era ficar desenhando em um canto. Foi então que uma única pessoa se aproximou de mim e começou a falar comigo. No começo me assustei, mas com o passar dos dias, nós ficamos próximos. Éramos como irmãos.  
\- E como era o seu irmão? – Me surpreendi um pouco, mas repondi.  
\- Shin era extrovertido, animado, impaciente e impulsivo. Ele era o oposto de mim. – Por incrível que pareça, não estava triste por falar de Shin.  
\- O que aconteceu com ele?  
\- Teve um incêndio no orfanato. – Desviei o olhar para o chão. – O prédio estava desabando e nós dois tentávamos escapar. Shin me jogou pela janela antes que a estrutura desabasse sobre nós. Eu consegui escapar, mas perdi o meu irmão. Desde esse dia, eu parei de sorrir.  
\- Eu sinto muito.  
\- Eu também. – Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Pode continuar.  
\- Ok. Um dia, médicos estranhos chegaram ao sanatório. Esses médicos se diziam responsáveis por Alessa e o diretor os deixou encarregados dela.  
\- Esse diretor era louco?!  
\- Um grande idiota, se quer saber. Ele permitiu que eles transferissem Alessa para um quarto no porão do sanatório.  
\- Realmente, um grande idiota.  
\- Depois disso, minhas visões praticamente dobraram. Todas elas traziam um dos médicos estranhos fazendo alguma coisa muito ruim com Alessa, mas eu sempre dava um jeito de que elas não se realizassem. Geralmente eu a escondia no meu quarto. Foi então que Alessa me contou sua história. Em Silent Hill há um culto chamado A Ordem e a mãe dela era a líder desse culto. Eles queriam que o deus deles, Samael viesse ao mundo, pás para isso, uma mulher o portaria e o alimentaria com ódio. Alessa foi escolhida voluntariamente para isso.  
\- Como é que é?!  
\- Isso mesmo que acabou de ouvir, no entanto, Alessa virou uma ameaça por causa de seus poderes, poderes que ela nem se quer entendia. Foi então que a mãe dela decidiu sacrificá-la para que Samael se alimentasse de seu sofrimento e nascesse, Só que isso não deu certo e Alessa se rebelou contra A Ordem e não queria que o demônio nascesse.

Eu fique estático. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Isso batia qualquer escala de crueldade.

\- Foi então que eu descobri que aqueles médicos eram da Ordem e que estavam lá para terminarem o que A Ordem começou. Quando eu tive uma visão com o Phoenix Down, tive que tomar maiores precauções, pois sabia que eles não iam desistir tão fácil. Por 7 anos, eu consegui enganá-los e livrar Alessa de qualquer tortura, às vezes ela ficava dias no meu quarto, mas chegou um dia que tive uma visão que mudaria tudo. – Sete anos?! Ou esse médicos eram burros pra caralho ou Kin era esperta pra caralho.  
\- Que visão?  
\- A do Sanatório em chamas. No começo era apenas um quadro, mas depois foi se intensificando, mas depois a visão mudou para um homem em meio às chamas, mas elas não o queimavam. Um dia tive a visão do incêndio de novo, mas dessa vez apareceu uma data. Quando contei a Alessa, ela ficou apavorada e queria saber quem era o tal homem.   
\- E quem era?  
\- Um piromaníaco. As visões revelaram que o incêndio que ele ia causar era um ritual para que sacrificasse Alessa de vez e Samael nascesse, mas para isso, todos no sanatório teriam que morrer no incêndio, inclusive ele próprio. Estávamos determinadas para que isso não acontecesse, por isso Alessa dividiu sua alma em duas partes, dividindo assim o demônio, e a escondeu. Assim, seria preciso juntar as duas para o demônio nascer.  
\- Dividiu a alma?! Mas como isso é possível?! – Sério, como alguém divide a própria alma?! E como se faz isso?!  
\- Ela já estava com 14 anos e há essa altura, seus poderes tinham desenvolvido.  
\- E onde está a outra parte da Alma de Alessa?  
\- Em um lugar seguro.  
\- No quarto 301?  
\- Não, em outro lugar seguro. – Tem mais de um lugar seguro nessa porra?!  
\- Continue. – Preciso de um doril.   
\- Era de madrugada quando o piromaníaco veio e realizou o ritual. Alessa estava no quarto dela e quando acordei, o sanatório já estava em chamas. Eu decidi que não ia morrer dessa maneira, não para prejudicar minha irmã. Eu corri para o pátio, subi na mureta e pulei. Com isso o ritual não se realizou, mas minha alma retornou a este lugar. Todos viraram criaturas asquerosas menos Alessa e eu, que quebrei o ritual e dei início à maldição deste lugar.

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. A maldição se iniciou por causa do impedimento de um sacrifício que faria um demônio nascer e acabar com o mundo. O meu passado tinha muitas coisas em comum com o passado dela (se não percebeu, nós éramos estranhos e antissociais até aparecer alguém que nos fizesse mudar, teve um incêndio e nossos irmãos morreram queimados, ou não, já que eu não sei qual o estado atual de Alessa). E a forma como ela morreu explicava o sangue que aparecia nela e sumia depois.

\- Antes que eu me esqueça. Era Alessa quem cuidava de seus ferimentos. Ela acredita que você possa matar o piromaníaco, acabar com essa maldição e libertar as almas que aqui vivem, mas não creio que vá libertar a de Alessa ou a dos cachorros, insetos e das enfermeiras.  
\- E por que não?  
\- Eles são representações dos medos de Alessa e ela não pode morrer até que o demônio seja extraído de seu corpo.  
\- E o Phoenix Down? Até agora não entendi por que alguém estava revivendo Kiba com ele.  
\- Depois que eu morri, passei décadas procurando pelo Phoenix Down. Assim eu e Alessa poderíamos reviver, sair daqui, arrumar aglaophotis, extrair o demônio da Alessa e matá-lo. Há quatro anos, eu surpreendi o piromaníaco, que estava usando todo o Phoenix Down para reviver seu amigo e escondia o Phoenix para que nenhuma de nós o encontrasse.  
\- Aglaophotis?  
\- É uma mistura de ervas. Tem a cor vermelha e extrai qualquer entidade maligna do corpo de uma pessoa assim que toca na pele.  
\- Tipo, isso aqui? – Peguei a estranha substância que encontrei e mostrei a ela. Os olhos de Kin se arregalaram.  
\- É isso mesmo! Mas como...?!   
\- Achei por aí.  
\- Você vai precisar disso para enfrentar o piromaníaco.  
\- E tem isso. – Peguei o Phoenix Down e os olhos de Kin radiaram de alegria.  
\- O Phoenix Down! Você o tem! Isso é ótimo, mas você só tem um. – seu semblante se tornou triste. – Me prometa uma coisa?  
\- O que?  
\- Que usará o Phoenix Down em Alessa e acabará com isso de uma vez. O Aglaophotis é fácil de fazer e de conseguir lá fora.  
\- Mas e a outra metade da alma dela?  
\- Não se preocupe com isso. Só me prometa que fará isso.  
\- Mas e você? – Senti um aperto no coração ao dizer isso. Eu me acostumei em tê-la por perto, apesar de ela quase ter arrancado meu braço e gritado comigo.  
\- Não se preocupe comigo. Só faça isso por mim. Para usar o Phoenix Down, você precisa de um cadáver e o meu está a vários metros abaixo de nós.

Depois dessa conversa, ela fez algo que eu jamais sonharia. Ela me abraçou, me beijou, se separou de mim, subiu na mureta e pulou para o penhasco. E eu? Fiquei lá parado olhando para o penhasco com cara de palerma.


	6. Chapter 6

Voltei para dentro do hotel. Por mais que eu fosse ter dor de cabeça, eu precisava falar com os outros para sairmos. Quando cheguei à recepção, encontrei todos fazendo um novo círculo.

\- Não vamos sair daqui assim, não dessa vez. – Eu disse.  
\- Tem ideia melhor? – Respondeu Konan secamente. Pelo visto, eles me odeiam.  
\- Que tal morrer aqui?

Quando nos viramos, vimos Naruto com a barriga toda aberta e as tripas de fora. Depois apareceram Sasuke, Itachi, Kakuzu, Gaara e Karin. Claro que ninguém ali queria lutar com eles. Adivinha para quem teve que matar todo mundo e salvar o grupo? Eu mesmo!

Naruto jogou o intestino contra o grupo, mas eu saltei para o lado para não ser pego. Foi aí que Sasuke saltou para cima de mim, mas dei um tiro na cabeça dele. O próximo foi Kakuzu, que estava todo remendado. Desviei e ele acabou matando a Karin, me fazendo poupar munição. Sasuke saltou para cima de mim, mas dei dois tiros nele e ele caiu. Gaara avançou para cima de Temari, mas eu dei um jeito nele. Deu trabalho, mas matei todos os nossos atacantes.

\- Você os matou. – Começou Ino.  
\- Já estavam mortos há quatro anos. Eles não se lembram que um dia já estivemos do mesmo lado.  
\- Tem razão, eles esqueceram. – Disse uma voz feminina familiar.  
\- Hinata! – Todos gritamos.

Hinata parecia bem, mas tinha alguma coisa errada nela. Ela jamais falaria algo de forma sombria e seu olhar tinha um brilho assassino.

\- Temos um ritual a fazer não é mesmo? – Todos concordaram com Hinata, menos eu.  
\- Não, a saída não é essa. Não dessa vez.  
\- E quem disse? A sua namoradinha fantasma? – Zombou Sasori e eu revirei os olhos.  
\- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas essa não é a verdadeira Hinata.  
\- Do que está falando?! Claro que essa é a Hinata. – Disse Temari.  
\- Dessa vez eu concordo com o Sai. – Valeu Shikamaru!  
\- Do que está falando, Shikamaru? – Perguntou Konan.  
\- Olhem só para ela. Está muito confiante, não gagueja, não está com medo e tem um olhar estranho. – Shikamaru, eu te adoro! Fez todo mundo cair na real.  
\- Talvez eu não seja a Hinata ou talvez eu seja.

Do nada, Hinata jogou uma rajada de fogo que carbonizou Ino. Quando nos recuperamos, uma aura de fogo rodeou Hinata e ela começou a nos atacar com bolas e rajadas de fogo. Eu não sei o resto, mas eu saí desviando que nem um louco. Como consegui fazer isso? Não sei, só sei que foi a maior cagada que já fiz. Enquanto ela se distraía com alguém, peguei a pistola e apontei para ela.

\- Está viva. – Quando me virei, vi Alessa, ou a projeção dela. Que se dane!  
\- Quem está viva? – Alessa apontou para Hinata.  
\- O piromaníaco.  
\- Onde ele está? – Novamente ela apontou para Hinata e depois sumiu.

Isso foi estranho. Por que Alessa me ajudaria? Será que Kin falou com ela de novo? Será que Alessa simpatiza comigo? Será que ela está louca para se livrar do piromaníaco? Será que ela sabe que depois disso, se eu sobreviver, vou revivê-la? Para de pensar nisso! Você está prestes a ser carbonizado e fica pensando nessas coisas?! Pensa em um jeito de sair daqui vivo!

Uma rajada de fogo por pouco não me pegou, só tive queimadura de 2º grau no antebraço QUE DOEU PRA CARALHO! Sorte que foi no braço em que o tive um corte feito pelo Shino, se fosse no que o Kiba enterrou as garras, eu tava fudido de vez.

\- Por que fugir? Todos vocês vão morrer mesmo.

Pelo que vislumbrei do grupo, Sasori e Deidara também tinham sido mortos. Pensa Sai. Alessa (ou a projeção dela) disse que Hinata estava viva e apontou para ela quando falou no piro maníaco. Só pode haver duas hipóteses: 1ª Hinata é o piromaníaco, que é completamente absurda, pois o piromaníaco botou fogo no sanatório há 80 anos; 2ª o piromaíaco (que agora é um espírito ou um monstro) possuiu o corpo da Hinata, essa é a mais plausível. O pessoal achou armas pesadas e apontaram para ela.

\- Ninguém ataca! – Todo mundo parou. – Ela está possuída. Se atacarem, atacarão Hinata também.  
\- E que escolha nós temos?! – Esbravejou Pain. – A não ser que alguém aqui saiba fazer um exorcismo.

Lembrei da minha conversa com Kin: 

\- Depois que eu morri, passei décadas procurando pelo Phoenix Down. Assim eu e Alessa poderíamos reviver, sair daqui, arrumar aglaophotis, extrair o demônio da Alessa e matá-lo. Há quatro anos, eu surpreendi o piromaníaco, que estava usando todo o Phoenix Down para reviver seu amigo e escondia o Phoenix para que nenhuma de nós o encontrasse.  
\- Aglaophotis?  
\- É uma mistura de ervas. Tem a cor vermelha e extrai qualquer entidade maligna do corpo de uma pessoa assim que toca na pele.

É isso! O aglaophotis! Se eu usá-lo, posso salvar Hinata, mas preciso de uma pequena ajuda do pessoal.

\- Ninguém ataca, só não deixe com que acertem vocês.  
\- Ficou maluco?! – Esbravejou Temari. – Assim iremos morrer!  
\- Eu tenho um plano.

Ficamos desviando dos ataques o tempo inteiro. Em um desvio repentino, eu caí de bruços. Comecei a me levantar e Hinata se aproximou.

\- Quem diria. Lutou tanto para acabar assim. Olhe para você, mal se aguenta em pé. Desta vez, não há escapatória!


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata ergueu a mão no ar para criar uma bola de fogo e atirá-la contra mim. Essa era a minha chance. Peguei o recipiente de aglaophotis e joguei o conteúdo nela. Ela começou a se contorcer e uma fumaça estranha saía de seu corpo. Por fim, ela vomitou algo semelhante a lava e a fumaça sumiu de seu corpo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela desnorteada.  
\- Hinata, saia daí!

Mesmo confusa, ela obedeceu meu comando. A lava que ela tinha vomitado tomou forma e uma aura de fogo começou a emanar dela. Atiramos com todas as armas que tínhamos, mas não fazia efeito. Quando uma bala se chocava contra o corpo do piromaníaco causava algumas explosões, dependendo da bala podiam ser grandes.

\- É inútil! Vocês vão morrer aqui e agora!

Ele começou a controlar o fogo e incendiar a recepção. Konan pegou um balde de água e tacou nele. Por um instante ele ficou sem fogo, mas depois ficou nervoso e começou a atacar, mas já tínhamos percebido sua fraqueza.

O grupo pegou baldes de água e extintor de incêndio tirado sabe lá de onde e começou a usar contra ele. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi neste lugar é que quando coisas estranhas acontecem ou coisas aparecem do nada, foda-se a lógica. Peguei uma mangueira de incêndio que pouco me importa como ela apareceu ali e usei contra o piromaníaco.

Quando algo muito quente é resfriado rapidamente, seu estado é debilitado. Com o resfriamento, a lava endureceu, nos dando uma grande oportunidade. O resto do grupo encheu o piromaníaco de tiros e cada tiro quebrava uma parte do corpo dele. Dei um tiro certeiro na cabeça e ele virou pó.

\- Acabou. Sussurrei após a morte dele  
\- Você está bem? – Temari perguntou para Hinata.  
\- Sim. – Respondeu ela. – Eu vim para cá porque ele disse que faria os pesadelos pararem, mas ele mentiu e tomou meu corpo.  
\- Mas o que...? – Pain começou, mas não teve tempo para terminar.

Vimos uma torrente de espíritos vindo em nossa direção. Corremos até a porta, mas não fomos rápidos o suficiente para escapar. Eles passaram por nós e a última coisa de que me lembro era da conhecida escuridão.

Acordei com uma agradável sensação de liberdade, mas ela se esvaiu assim que levantei e olhei ao meu redor. Haviam corpos espalhados por toda a recepção, uns desfigurados, outros carbonizados, outros decapitados e outros mutilados. A porta do hotel estava aberta, as janelas também e a aura assustadora que outrora pairava no hotel de repente sumiu.

\- O-O-O que aconteceu aqui? – Hinata perguntou e todos se viraram para mim.  
\- O que foi? Dessa vez eu não sei mesmo.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Gritou Konan e todos olharam na direção em que ela apontou.

Havia uma figura parada ali. Ela tinha queimaduras de 3º grau, os cabelos como se tivesse ficado muito tempo debaixo da água, mas o pior de tudo era que ela não andava, ela flutuava. Eu não saberia dizer se a garota estava viva ou morta. Seu estado era deplorável. O que me paralisou foi a roupa da garota. Eu reconheceria aquele vestido azul em qualquer lugar deste hotel.

Ouvi gritos e quando me virei, vi todos correndo e gritando para fora do hotel. Quando virei de volta, a garota estava na minha frente. Soltei um grito, caí para trás em cima de um corpo. Me livrei do corpo, mas não saí do chão.

\- Alessa? Alessa Gillespie? 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me estendeu uma bolsa de gelo e gaze. Coloquei a bolsa na queimadura que tinha no braço e amarrei com a gaze. Lembrei que ainda tinha algo para fazer.

\- Obrigado. – Ela esboçou um sorriso. Peguei a Phoenix Down para que pudesse usar em Alessa e cumprir minha promessa.  
\- Não.  
\- Tudo bem, foi a Kin que me pediu.  
\- Eu sei, mas não quero que use em mim. Use na minha irmã. – Fiquei surpreso.  
\- Mas ela pediu para usar em você.  
\- E eu estou te pedindo para usar nela.  
\- Por que está me pedindo isso?  
\- Kin já fez muito por mim. Eu só quero fazer alguma coisa pela minha irmã pelo menos uma vez.  
\- Não será possível. O corpo dela não está no hotel ou no sanatório.  
\- Está sim.   
Alessa se virou para trás e um corpo flutuante vinha pela passagem. Eu não notei de imediato até ela colocá-lo na minha frente. Era o corpo de Kin.  
\- Depois que o incêndio acabou e nos descobrimos amaldiçoadas, eu trouxe o corpo dela de volta para cá e escondi no meu quarto, mas não posso tocá-lo.  
\- E por que não?  
\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! – Kin apareceu do meu lado e eu levei um susto.  
\- Agradeceria muito se você parasse de aparecer assim. – É tudo o que você consegue dizer, sua besta?!  
\- Kin, que bom que chegou! Você viu? A maldição foi quebrada e os espíritos libertados.  
\- Deu pra ver do outro lado da cidade. Entendo que tenha escondido meu corpo, mas por que você não quer ir?  
\- Porque não sou eu que devo ir, é você. Você já fez muito por mim, chegou a hora de fazer alguma coisa por você.  
\- Mas você já fez, Alessa. Antes de te conhecer eu não saía do quarto a não ser para os “tratamentos” e você fez o selo de Metatron para me proteger.  
\- Mas você me salvava dos médicos, me escondia em seu quarto e pulou do penhasco por minha causa.

Sério, não dá para decidirem logo em quem eu devo usar o Phoenix Down? Esse diálogo me desperta lembranças dolorosas de quando me despedi de Shin antes dele me jogar pela janela durante o incêndio no orfanato.

\- (...) Kin, eu quero que você seja feliz e eu sei ele te fará feliz.  
\- Hã? – Murmurei saindo de meus pensamentos.  
\- Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês no pátio. Você gosta dele e ele se preocupa com você. – Senti meu rosto esquentar e o desviei para que nenhuma delas percebesse.  
\- Alessa!   
\- Em quem eu uso o Phoenix Down?  
\- Nela.  
\- Mas Alessa, e você?  
\- Eu vou ficar bem. Lembre-se, eu sempre vou estar perto de você. – Alguma coisa me diz que isso não é papo sentimental e sim que elas estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim.  
\- Tudo bem.

Usei o Phoenix Down no corpo de Kin, fazendo-o sugar sua alma para dentro dele. Ela acordou e tentou se levantar, mas acabou caindo e eu fui ajudá-la.

\- Tanto tempo morta e eu não sei mais como me comportar como viva.

Alessa riu, depois elas se abraçaram e nós saímos do hotel. Eu com uma bolsa de gelo amarrada de qualquer jeito no braço e mais um curativo em cada braço e ela estranhando estar de volta e segurando a região do tórax.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntei preocupado.  
\- Só redescobrindo a dor. Acho que quebrei alguma coisa na queda.  
\- É melhor irmos a um hospital ver isso.  
\- Ótimo, o primeiro lugar que eu vou depois de voltar à vida será para outro lugar cheio de médicos e enfermeiras. – Eu ri com o comentário. – Como é que vamos para lá?  
\- Fácil. É só... – Quando olhei para o lugar em que estacionamos o carro, ele não estava mais lá. O grupo tinha se mandado com ele. – Puta merda!

Tivemos que andar até achar um telefone e ligar para uma ambulância vir nos buscar. Já no hospital, os médicos ficaram doidos ao examinarem meus braços. Kin teve algumas costelas fraturadas, mas nada que não dessem um jeito.


	8. Epílogo

Ainda no hospital, descobri que Kin estava grávida. No começo eu congelei, depois desmaiei e quando acordei, teve gente pensando que eu era o pai. Quando perguntei como isso aconteceu, ela rapidamente mudou de assunto. Quando perguntei por que ela não tinha me contado, ela disse que não contou por que não era importante.

Tirando esse episódio, Kin foi morar comigo, pois não tinha nenhum dinheiro, não tinha casa (também, depois de 80 anos morta, não me surpreende), estava grávida e precisava se recuperar das fraturas que teve, que ela disse aos médicos que as conseguiu quando caiu de um cavalo enquanto eu tive que inventar uma história de como tinha conseguido aqueles machucados.

De volta à faculdade, encontrei aquele bando de hipócritas cagões que tinham corrido de medo da Alessa e me feito andar 10 quilômetros atrás de um telefone estando todo fudido. Claro, eles ficaram paralisados quando me viram, afinal, pensaram que eu tinha virado vítima de fantasma e me deixaram lá. Depois que eles viram a Kin é que surtaram de vez. Ela se tornou o pior pesadelo deles.

Em algumas semanas, a barriga de Kin cresceu e logo ela daria a luz. Como uma barriga cresce tanto em tão pouco tempo?! Eu perguntei isso a ela várias vezes, mas ela ou mudava de assunto ou dizia que se eu perguntasse isso de novo, veria a grama nascer do avesso (geralmente ela segurava um objeto cortante ou perfurante quando dizia isso). Sério, tenho mais medo dela viva do que morta.

Pouco tempo depois, a criança nasceu. Era uma linda menininha de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Foi dado a ela o nome de Yui. Por incrível que pareça, Kin não a chamava de filha, chamava apenas pelo nome. Já até briguei com ela por causa disso, mas toda vez que insistia no assunto, eu tinha a impressão de que ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

As estradas para o Hotel Dasdon foram interditadas depois da entrevista que meus antigos companheiros deram aos jornais e encontraram vários corpos na recepção. Com corpos de outras épocas e nenhuma lógica, resolveram interditar as estradas e com isso, não pudemos visitar Alessa.

Agora estou no auge dos meus 24 anos com minha namorada da mesma idade, mas que é bem mais velha do que eu. Parece ilógico, mas pensa bem: Kin tinha 20 anos quando morreu; ficou mais de 80 anos como um fantasma no sanatório que mais tarde veio a ser um hotel; seu corpo foi preservado e quando reviveu era como se voltasse a ter 20 anos novamente, mas adora que está viva, é como se tivesse 24 anos, ah que se foda a lógica!

O que importa é que eu estou com 24 anos, estou quase me formando na faculdade, estou namorando a Kin, moramos juntos, Yui tem 4 anos e eu gosto dela como se fosse a minha filha, mas eu tenho a estranha impressão de que ela me lembra alguém, mas quem? E que sensação ruim é essa que sinto quando olho a Yui? E por que a Kin não a chama de filha, apesar de cuidar dela e ser uma boa mãe? 

Isso tudo é estranho para mim. Uns diriam que eu me preocupo demais, outros diriam que estou ficando louco e outros achariam que são sequelas do que passei no Hotel Dasdon, mas eu acho não é por causa de nenhuma dessas razões.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua em Sanatory: The Silent Hill's Chronicles.


End file.
